MUNDOS OPUESTOS
by Lina001
Summary: Rachel Berry vive en una aldea alejada de su antiguo mundo en Lima, acontecimientos del pasado la han llevado a vivir lejos de su antiguo grupo de amigos. Un día, un misterioso barco llega a la isla, trayendo consigo a una atractiva marinera de ojos verdes que le recuerda a Rachel su pasado. Es una adaptacion
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Ningún personaje del Glee me pertenece tampoco la historia solo es una adaptacion que la autora Lindsay West me permitio adaptarla a esta hermosa historia para ustedes el universo faberry.

Bueno eso es todo espero que les guste.

CHAPTER 1. VIDAS PARALELAS

Había llovido ese día. Las nubes grises descargaron toda su tristeza como si no hubiera sido así en un siglo. La tormenta borró y se llevó consigo los últimos rastros de tinta roja, el mismo color con el que se pinta, había dicho mi madre, el amor entre los humanos; curiosamente, no sólo el amor se pinta de rojo, también se pinta de rojo la muerte, poco antes de hacerse presente y tal vez, algo quede de ella después de marcharse.

XXX

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par, el insecto abrió las alas antes de emprender el vuelo de la florecilla amarillosa que sostenía la morena entre sus dedos. Rachel sonrió, le encantaba andar por el campo, cortaba flores frescas para hacer lindos adornos que colgaba dentro de su choza, no sin antes detenerse a aspirar un momento el fuerte aroma a tierra mojada luego de la lluvia que había bañado su pacífica aldea.

-¡Rachel! – Escuchó el grito autoritario de su madre, era hora de marcharse a poner la mesa.

El hogar de los Berry no demandaba mucho esmero en los detalles, su familia se había mudado hacía varios años a la mediana isla que compartían junto con otra veintena de familias, desplazados de la civilización moderna. Los Berry habían perdido todo lo que tenían, la cultura americana había escalado hacia su meta racista, los despojó hasta de su identidad, fueron abandonados a su suerte. Los latinos e hispanohablantes y judios, así como afroamericanos y asiáticos debían luchar por encontrar su suerte, aunque esta ya había sido declarada sobre ellos.

Desplazados hacia el lado sur y más recóndito de la América dominante, los Berry se hicieron de una vida lejos de las modernidades que ya no estaban disponibles para ellos, la mejor opción a la que podían aspirar era regresar a sus lugares de origen, pero los Berry habían vivido allá casi toda su vida, Rachel, junto con su hermana Rebecca, eran norteamericanas de nacimiento, pero socialmente no aceptadas, así que junto a sus padres buscaron sobrevivir en un lugar donde no fueran señalados como criminales, como entes sociales que sólo buscan arrebatar lo que no les pertenece.

Junto a otro tanto de familias, hallaron medios para subsistir en un campo al que reclamaron como suyo, aunque sabían bien que quizá no les era concedido del todo, tuvieron qué luchar para obtener un pedazo de tierra dónde continuar con su vida. Era un lugar alejado de la ciudad, Rachel olvidó muy pronto los ajetreos diarios del monstruo de Lima, Rebecca, la mayor, se lamentaba de esos días de gloria donde era una de las porristas de la escuela Mckinley. Eran apenas unas niñas cuando dejaron su casa, su escuela, y sus amigos.

Una de las familias que fueron a vivir a la isla junto con los Berrys, fueron los Puckerman, por lo que Rachel tuvo consuelo al contar con su mejor amigo de la escuela, Puck. Al principio, Puck guardó cierto odio contra la humanidad, se sentía incapaz por no poder hacer algo por defender su derecho como ciudadano americano, pero más que otra cosa, tenía odio por sentir su dignidad partida en mil pedazos, al ser tomado a menos. Ahora, unos años más tarde, guarda su identidad con mucho orgullo, pero Rachel lo conoce muy bien, y sabe que su mejor amigo todavía guarda resentimientos del pasado. Noah Puckerman no es el mismo, el chico que siempre estaba con su gitarra que alegraba las tardes de Rachel, en que juntos se ponían a interpretar en el piano, se ha convertido en un joven lleno de rencor contra ciertas personas, sintiéndose traicionado todo el tiempo hasta por sus cercanos. Rachel a menudo llora con él, aunque apenas logra entender porqué.

-¿Trajiste las flores cariño?

-Todas frescas – responde la joven con una amplia sonrisa antes de acomodar un ramo de flores amarillas sobre el centro de la humilde mesa de madera tallada.

-Listo, aquí están las cestas.

-Vaya Puck, ¿cómo le has hecho para recoger tanto en tan poco tiempo?

-Me levanté hoy más temprano señora Berry, los chicos han tardado en llegar a los árboles y llevárselo todo – Rachel sonríe al tiempo que muerde una exquisita manzana - ¿Y Rebecca? – Preguntó el joven buscando con su mirada.

-Está en el cuarto – Responde Shelby suspirando resignada. La madre sabía muy bien de los sentimientos de Noah por Rebecca. El muchacho había dado muestras de amor hacia Rachel, pero esta le había dejado en claro hace tiempo que sólo podían llegar a ser mejores amigos, casi hermanos, y nada más.

-¿Sigue sin querer salir?

-Está en etapa de aislamiento – Dice Rachel, echándose a reír de inmediato, Puck la sigue.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Cuál fue el chiste? ¿Es por Rebecca?

-No – responde la linda morena con la boca llena de la manzana que devora – es porque se está en etapa de aislamiento… - hace una pausa para tragar lo que tenía en la boca y poder ser entendida – etapa de aislamiento… en una isla – y se echa a reír nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Huelo a panquecitos por aquí?

-No papá, Britt no ha venido en tres días.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Parece que su hermano descubrió un unicornio con cabeza de león y cuerno de cualquier cosa menos de unicornio – Los dos jóvenes vuelven a reír a carcajadas – Y Britt ha estado esperando por ir a verlo.

-Mm, eso nos da tiempo para planear su próximo cumpleaños, en 11 meses – Todos ríen una vez más.

La puerta se abre y una chica rubia entra a la choza con un frasco transparente entre sus manos. Sin mirar a nadie va a sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor, con evidencias de haber estado llorando por buen tiempo.

-Britt, ¿estás bien? – Pregunta Shelby.

-Murieron – Respondió la rubia, aún sin alzar su vista del frasco que abrazaba celosamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Murieron todas – los 4 presentes se le quedaron mirando con ternura y expectantes a la vez, la pelirubia era impredecible.

-¿Quiénes murieron cariño?

-¡Las mariposas! – Se levantó la niña con brusquedad – ¡Murieron todas las mariposas! ¡Y yo ya no quiero recoger más! – Gritó al tiempo que dejaba caer el frasco de entre sus manos, rompiéndose en pequeños cristales y dejando escapar una decena de cadáveres de mariposas, algunos ya secos de días, y antes de salir corriendo de la choza de sus vecinos.

XXX

Quinn Fabray no la estaba pasando de lujo esa mañana. Se levantó con un terrible dolor de jaqueca que la estaba matando. Desde que su padre le anunció el cambio de planes hacía dos días, el estrés no la dejaba estar tranquila. Anhelaba tener paz, pero al parecer ese estado se encontraba muy alejado de ella. Los sonidos del timbre la obligaron a levantarse de la cama, con toda lentitud fue a abrir la puerta.

-Ya es hora – Anunció la chica latina sin solicitar permiso de entrada.

-Santana, ahora no, estoy agotada.

-Lo siento, pero tu padre ha dado firmes órdenes para eso, así que no te queda de otra más que cumplir.

-Podría tomar el barco hacia el Este – Musitó la muchacha sentándose en el cómodo y largo sillón de forrado en piel blanca, como la suya misma. Santana tuvo qué apartar su vista de las largas y lindas piernas que dejaba al descubierto con apenas un pequeño short de licra.

-No lo creo, el Este no es una opción para ti ahora.

-Mmm… podría ser si tú me ayudaras a conseguir esa transferencia – Echó su cabeza hacia atrás estirando los brazos y cerrando los ojos. la chica latina volvió a fijar su atención en las piernas de la muchacha, trazando un recorrido perfecto con la vista en la línea de las piernas al mentón, y luego bajó un poco hacia los pechos. Tragó saliva antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar.

-Ya sabes que no, soy de mucha confianza para tu padre, cualquiera que desobedezca sus órdenes será un insubordinado que pasará tres meses, tres largos y apestosos meses en una madriguera llena de ratas en la prisión de la base.

-Vamos Santana, sé que puedes y quieres ayudarme – Siseó la joven arqueando una ceja de manera seductora. Santana tuvo qué volver a tragar saliva y batallaba para apartar su vista de la linda imagen de Quinn sobre el sillón, esa muchacha le gustaba, y le gustaba sobremanera, si hacía las cosas correctamente, tal vez, ella sería la afortunada al que su padre escogería para emparentar con su familia, la renombrada familia de los Fabray.

Estuvo tentado en ir a sentarse al lado de la chica, que se perdía de repente entre las cortinas que se alzaban con el inquieto viento del verano. Muchas veces se la imaginó así, sóla para élla, llamándola, rogándole porque la ayudara, y élla acudía en su socorro como una héroe de los cuentos medievales, enfundado en una gruesa armadura que la hacía verse atractiva, pero en el fondo, élla sabía muy bien que la muchacha que tenía delante no la quería, y que tal vez nunca lo hiciera, y Santana también sabía porqué.

Finn, el canadiense tramposo que compró su identidad americana para evitar ser desplazado junto a los otros. Su familia se había protegido diplomáticamente, eran ricos, una de las familias más poderosas del país, así que el gobierno pactó convenios para permitirles permanecer en su lugar, negociando por debajo del agua. Santana deseó muchas veces que los Hudson también fuesen echados a su suerte, pero el dinero los protegía, y eso era algo que ella odiaba, porque muy dentro de su ser, Santana tenía guardada una caja con un montón de sentimientos nobles, sentimientos que solo afloraban cuando Quinn Fabray la provocaba, como en ese momento.

Sin embargo, la razón por la que Santana no podía avanzar más y su verdadero motivo de odio hacia los Hudson, es que era la única que sabía de los amorosos encuentros entre la hermosa chica que tenía delante, y el extranjero corrupto. No estaba segura de que Quinn sintiera algo por Finn, sólo sabía que ellos dos se frecuentaban en algo más que sesiones amistosas y de negocios.

Russel Fabray jamás permitiría una unión entre su hija y un extranjero, por muy ricos y poderosos que fueran los Hudson, los Fabray lo eran aún más, y el racismo, aunque ocultamente por sostener sus ambiciones, podía más en el corazón de aquél hombre frío y amador de sí mismo. Jamás le permitiría a Quinn tener algo con alguien que no se encontraba dentro de sus cualidades raciales. Por eso los encuentros ocultos entre la pareja, por eso la rebeldía de la chica, y por eso el corazón partido de Santana Lopez.

-Hum, hum – Se escuchó desde la puerta. Enseguida Santana corrió sus ojos hacia la pared tras de su espalda y Quinn tardó varios segundos en acomodarse, para entonces, Finn ya estaba dentro de la habitación y se acercaba a ella para darle un beso. La joven lo recibió como si ya fuera costumbre – Creo que están tardando demasiado, el barco no esperará mucho tiempo. Hace treinta minutos debías haber bajado.

Finn se sienta en el sillón al lado de Quinn, Santana vuelve su vista a la pareja y se acomoda la chaqueta antes de hablar.

-Es lo que le he dicho, pero no quiere entender, haber si tú logras convencerla – Y sale de la habitación, agradecida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que Finn llegara y le sacara del apuro en ella que estaba metida, un poco más y terminaría cediendo ante los encantos de la chica de los ojos verdes. Apenas sale del departamento echa a correr despavorida.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta ella ante la mirada furtiva del chico alto frente a ella.

-¿Qué hacía Santana Lopez aquí, a solas contigo?

-Vino a decirme que bajara, igual que tú.- La joven se voltea hacia el otro lado ignorando por un momento a su compañero.

-Quinn, sabes que ella está enamorada de ti.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? No es la única y lo sabes.

-Sí pero… - el muchacho se pasa una mano sobre su negra cabellera y suspira – Sabes bien que es ella es la número uno en la lista de tu padre para sacarlos del pais – La chica rubia vuelve a prestar atención a Finn, y habla riendo.

-Mi padre y todos los de su clase están muy equivocados si piensan que Yo, Quinn Fabray, voy a hacer siempre lo que se me ordene.

-Quinn, me gusta que pienses así, sólo que ambos sabemos muy bien que tu padre al final va a salirse con la suya como suele hacerlo siempre.

-Felicidades Finn Hudson, has entrado a su amplio grupo de apoderados lame botas.

-No quiero decir que…

-Espérame abajo, estaré lista en media hora.

-Quinn…

-El barco zarpará en menos de una hora, déjame arreglarme.

El joven alto no tiene más remedio que salir de habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta observa con detalle la figura desnuda de su novia que se dirige al cuarto de baño. Cierra la puerta y se aleja.

XXX

-Britt… Britt… BRITT… ven aquí, sabes que no puedes esconderte de mí.

-No quiero bajar Rach – Se escucha la débil vocecilla de la rubia sobre el árbol, sentada a una de sus ramas.

-Anda Britt, ven, vamos a hablar.

-Se murieron Rach… todas.

-Mañana volveremos al campo y atraparemos…

-¡No quiero atrapar más mariposas!... Ya no quiero Rachel.

-Ven aquí – Señala la morena una rama más baja en la que se sienta a esperar a su amiga. La chica baja de lo alto y se sienta a su lado, Rachel la abraza meciendo a ambas con el pie – Britt, ya sé que te duele…

-No quiero hablar de eso Rach.

-¿No? – La rubia mueve la cabeza negando - ¿Segura? – Asiente – Bueno, entonces ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?

-No había unicornio.

-¿Qué?

-No había unicornio de cuerno de tigre, mi hermano me engañó Rach – Se levanta de su abrazo.

-Britt, los tigres no tienen cuernos.

-¿No?

-No.

-Ayy qué chistoso – ríe, y Rachel le sigue el juego.

-Probablemente tu hermano creyó verlo, pero se equivocó.

-¿Sí verdad? Él se equivocó, no hay unicornios con cuernos de tigre, sólo de león – Rachel afirma con la cabeza, con su mirada fija al cielo, particularmente, a las estrellas.

-¿La extrañas Rach?

-¿Extrañar qué? – Pregunta la morena confundida.

-La ciudad, ¿extrañas a Lima?

-Ni siquiera me acuerdo de ella… ojalá pudiera recordar… un poco al menos – susurra.

-Yo sí la recuerdo. Amplia, grande – habla la pelirubia emocionada – autos, edificios… gente… era muy linda.

-Debió ser linda – La alegría de la rubia se desvaneció nuevamente, Rachel notó como Britt intentaba ocultar su rostro triste de ella – Vamos Britt, no es momento de ponerse triste, esta mañana diste el último deje de tristeza ¿de acuerdo? Pero mañana será diferente…

-No tiene sentido Rachel… no sin ella… puede que tú la hayas olvidado… pero yo no… yo todavía la recuerdo… y la extraño mucho.- Da la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Ella nos echó de su vida Britt! ¡Nunca le importamos!... ni siquiera tú – murmura. La pelirubia se pierde entre la oscuridad y Rachel queda un momento más mirando las estrellas, algún día, los recuerdos dejarán de existir, y todos podrán vivir una nueva vida en ese lugar, ajenos a lo que es fuera de esos límites, ajenos a lo que ya ha sido antes.

Bueno eso esto me disen si la continuo o no.

Saludos

Lina:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Ningún personaje del Glee me pertenece tampoco la historia solo es una adaptacion que la autora Lindsay West me permitio adaptarla a esta hermosa historia para ustedes el universo faberry.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO

CHAPTER 2. RECUERDOS DEL PASADO

Cuando Rachel entró de nuevo a la choza, luego de permanecer largo rato a la interperie de la noche, cuidadosamente va a sentarse a la hamaca que cuelga de dos gruesas vigas de madera en lo que puede ser la sala de la casucha, curiosa de saber, por vez primera después de mucho tiempo, lo que los varones comentaban de las nuevas, asuntos que sus padres decían que a ella no le competen.

-¿Y qué fue lo que escuchaste? – Preguntó con aire de preocupación el padre de la muchacha a Puck.

-No mucho, sólo que al parecer están por llegar más refuerzos, entre los cuales viene una persona muy importante; hay mucho movimiento en la casona, todos están preocupados.

-No es para menos – dice un sujeto delgaducho y calvo acomodándose las gafas - la espera de más refuerzos sólo significa una cosa, la invasión está asegurada.

-Con justa razón los bhoritas* ya se están organizando. Es claro que tienen miedo – Dijo Hiram.

-¿Y quién no? Con las armas que cuentan los bhoritas no alcanzarían ni a dañar la cuarta parte de un pelotón. Son unos desgraciados.

-No es justo, ellos son una tribu muy pacífica, ¿porqué entrarían de forma tan armada a invadir una región contra una tribu primitiva que no podrá ni hacerles frente? – Arrojó Puck con deje de frustración.

-Es el gobierno – volvió a hablar el pelirrojo calvo, con apariencia de intelectual - todo lo quieren justificar a base del gobierno. Lo hacen así para que no se les demande la sangre que derramen.

-¿Qué es en sí lo que eso nos va a afectar a nosotros? – Habló de repente Shelby, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada. Rachel escuchaba muy atenta.

-Querida, estamos en tierra de ellos, los bhoritas nos cedieron un espacio de su tierra aún cuando ni siquiera ellos han conseguido obtenerla con legalidad, y no es porque no lo demanden. Si se hace la guerra contra ellos, también nosotros vamos a pelear.

-¡Por supuesto que vamos a pelear! – Alzó la voz Puck – No vamos a permitir que esos… - pensó mejor su frase ante la mirada reprensiva de Shelby – desconsiderados americanos nos quiten algo que con mucho esfuerzo hemos conseguido.

-Podemos pelear Puck, pero lo difícil es obtener una ganancia de ello, aun somos los desplazados, y estamos en tierra norteamericana, ni los bhoritas, ni nosotros juntos podremos hacer algo que nos aventaje.

-Es una perversidad, la humanidad apesta.

-Jan, ¿qué noticias nos tienes de Europa?

-Eso es, una esperanza que guardamos, en Italia me han dicho que sólo es cuestión de que pidamos ayuda para que esta venga en camino, obviamente el gobierno de Italia no se meterá en estos asuntos, tiene negocios internacionales qué conservar, pero está la sociedad de apoyo, podemos contar con ella, es un hecho.

-¿Y qué tanto será útil?

-No es lo suficiente para hacer frente a la dominación americana, eso es obvio, pero siempre podemos luchar, y morir con dignidad.

-¡Es una porquería! – Puck se levanta de la mesa y se retira del lugar notablemente enojado. Rachel quiso seguirlo, pero sabía muy bien que Puck sólo iría a desquitar ese coraje y entonces volvería para despedirse, ya más tranquilo.

XXX

-No, no, no ¿qué haces? Quinn, por favor, alguien nos puede ver – rogaba la chica latina vigilando que nadie los notara – y si tu padre se entera…

-¡No seas tan cobarde Santana Lopez!.

-¡ Quinn! – Respondió la muchacha dejando salir una furia que pocas veces Quinn le había notado, sin embargo, eso no hizo otra cosa más que ella se echara a reír de élla – No lo dije para que te burlaras de mí.

-Escucha Santana, es la última oportunidad que tengo, no quiero ir allá, sabes que no quiero hacerlo, y tú podrías ayudarme.

-Quinn…

-Por favor Santana, puedes hacer que me envíen al Este, sólo es cosa de plantar un sello, ¡un sello! Que tú controlas.

-No puedo yo…

-¡¿Nunca vas a convertirte en mujer Santana Lopez? – La joven reacciona ante las palabras, se quita de encima las manos pálidas de la muchacha y se incorpora de la pared donde había sido atrapada, dolido una vez más, por los comentarios hirientes de la muchacha de la que estaba enamorada quien sabe desde cuándo.

-Pues si tanto valor dices tener ¡hazlo tú misma! ¡Huye Quinn! Anda, huye de tu padre. Yo no voy a caer en tu juego, siempre te aprovechas de las personas ¡pero no de mí! Arréglatelas TÚ sola como puedas – Se sacude el saco azul marino y se aleja de la chica que sólo se queda mirándola ir, luego lanza un largo suspiro y comienza a caminar poniéndose la gorra de capitán al mando, de vuelta al tumulto de marineros que esperan abordar el enorme buque.

-¿Lista? – Finn le estira la mano para acompañarla, pero ella hace que no la ve y continúa de largo su camino hasta la plataforma del buque.

-Un día muy, muy cercano me vas a suplicar que sea tuya. – Susurra. la joven latina se aclara la garganta acomodándose el gorro. Da la orden y enseguida la portezuela se cierra guardando a los tres pasajeros. Finn la toma de la mano y la conduce hasta su camarote luego de los honores al mejor elemento de guerra con el que contaba la base: Quinn Fabray.

Santana siguió con la vista a la pareja y luego se maldijo a sí misma, desde que tiene memoria ha pasado su vida trabajando porque ella se fije en élla, y ahora que ha tenido la oportunidad en sus narices, se atreve a rechazarla, qué estúpida haría eso, sin duda, ella tenía razones suficientes para llamarla cobarde. Pero de algo estaba segura, Santana Lopez jamás tomaría algo que no le era entregado con el corazón.

Quinn se suelta violentamente del agarre del joven alto que la sujetaba amorosamente.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

-Sabes bien que no quiero ir allá.

-Lo sé, pero no tienes otra alternativa, Russel es quien da las órdenes acá – la muchacha se volvió a la ventana que daba al balcón de primera clase de un buque de guerra, la especialidad de Russel Fabray, cuando dedujo que nada era digno de él a menos que él mismo lo creara – Sinceramente no te entiendo, a ti te gusta hacer esto, lo disfrutas nena, por lo que he visto te encanta hacer tu trabajo.

Ella guarda silencio, las manos puestas sobre un mapa encima de la elegante mesa de centro, la vista perdida en algún punto del papel, los recuerdos vagando hacia el pasado, hacia su niñez.

-Te gustan las mariposas ¿no?

-Sí, pero me gusta verlas vivas, no disecadas – la hermosa niña sonrió ante el gesto preocupado de su amiga, no le gustaba ponerla así, pero le encantaba poder consolarla de alguna manera, siempre había mantenido una protección hacia la pequeña como de hermana mayor, aunque no fuera mucha la diferencia.

-Ya, está bien, éstas son las últimas mariposas que disequé, no lo volveré a hacer más, lo prometo.

La pequeña morena levantó la vista y expresó una amplia sonrisa a la niña pálida, la miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla para echarse a correr por el campo abierto.

-¡Atrápame Quinn! – Gritó.

-¡Quinn! – La gruesa voz la volvió de nuevo al presente, sacudió la cabeza y se incorporó con la actitud de un elemento entrenado para la guerra, el mejor elemento, firme y disciplinado.

-Tienes razón, es sólo un trabajo más, será tan sencillo como los otros.

-Así se habla mi amor – Se acerca a ella y la besa.

XXX

Rachel despertó ese día sintiéndose enferma, en algún sentido, era grave, raras veces se enfermaba, era una chica fuerte y resistente, la vida natural que llevaba en la aldea le hacía muy bien había dicho Jan. Pero ese día, se sintió más enferma que las otras veces.

-Saliste al campo muy temprano ayer, antes que parara la lluvia, seguramente el sereno te hizo daño – decía Puck mientras exprimía el pañuelo en el contenedor de agua y lo ponía de nuevo sobre la frente de Rachel – Me tengo que ir, vengo a verte mañana.

-Puck, quiero pedirte un favor.

-El que sea, ya lo sabes princesa judia.

-Quiero que me informes de todo lo que ocurre en la casona del otro lado.

-Rach, ya hemos hablado de eso antes, sabes bien que…

-Por favor, prometo que seré muy prudente con todo lo que me digas.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? – Preguntó el chico curioso.

-Sólo quiero saber lo que los adultos nos ocultan – Puck se echó a reír caminando hacia la puerta – Nos vemos Rachel, espero que te recuperes. Hola Britt – Saludó el muchacho antes de salir.

Britt entró al cuarto de Rachel y fue directamente a sentarse a su cama, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué? – Dijo ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que recordaste?

-¿De qué hablas? – Habló Rachel frunciendo el seño.

-Te enfermas pocas veces, y siempre sucede luego que recuerdas algo.

-No recordé nada… sabes que no puedo, por más intentos que hago – la rubia no contesta – Britt, fue hace mucho tiempo ¿sí? Éramos unas niñitas que… no sabíamos nada del mundo.

-Teníamos 8.

-Cierto, ha pasado toda una década desde que dejamos la ciudad, yo no puedo recordar nada.

-Estoy segura que sí – dijo la rubia firmemente.

La mente de Rachel voló a Lima 10 años atrás.

Estaba batallando por quitar la goma de mascar que una chica mala había enredado en su cabello.

-Debes poner hielo.

-¡Lo sé! Pero no hay hielo ahora Britt.

-No te enojes conmigo, yo sólo quiero ayudarte.

-Me ayudarías mucho alejando a tu amiga de mí.

-Pero a ti te gusta estar con ella, siempre la buscas e intentas ganarte su amistad.

-Ya no, esto es el colmo, no la volveré a buscar, dile… dile que me cambiaré de escuela.

-¿En serio harás eso? – Se escuchó una voz más grave, pero femenina proceder de la puerta del baño, pero cuando Rachel alzó la cara para verla, el rostro de la chica se hizo borroso y Rachel regresó a la vida real.

-No puedo Britt… lo intento… pero no puedo – Dijo dando por terminado el cuestionamiento de la chica alta.

Puck notó mucho más movimiento en la casa donde trabajaba, los murmullos entre los empleados cocinaban la expectativa de una llegada importante, pero se desconocía a la persona. Puck era inteligente, sabía que sea quien sea que viniese, no sería otra persona más que la que les hiciera ver su suerte.

-¿Vale la pena Puck Puckerman? ¿Eh? ¿Vale la pena trabajar como esclavos por unos cuántos míseros dólares al día? Ni siquiera los necesitamos, no nos dejan comprar ni vender nada legalmente, todo lo debemos hacer por debajo del agua, en el mercado negro, eso me hace sentir un criminal de adeveras.

-Tiempo Carlos, tiempo, sólo estamos aquí para proteger a nuestras familias, ¿o qué? ¿Prefieres que obliguen a tu hermana a venir aquí a hacer quién sabe qué cosas para esos bárbaros? – El latino mueve la cabeza negando con firmeza.

-Pero me siento sucio trabajando para estos… desgraciados americanos que nos han robado nuestras vidas.

-Por lo que escuché hoy más temprano, la presión internacional está haciendo eco entre los líderes gobernantes, si esta nación quiere evitar una guerra, tendrá que ceder muy pronto.

-Ojalá, porque ya estoy cansado de esto. Y por si fuera poco, el misterio de la persona "importante" que viene, estoy seguro que ese tipo, quien quiera que sea, sólo traerá más ruina para nosotros.

-¿Has escuchado más de él? ¿Sabes de quién se trata?

-Sólo sé que en cuanto llegue, sobrará la presencia de muchos, porque las capacidades de ese tipo son suficientes para acabar con nosotros más rápido y sin mucho esfuerzo. Debe ser un sanguinario Puck, odio decirlo… pero tengo miedo.

Puck dio palmaditas en la espalda del chico, pero dentro de sí mismo deseaba que alguien se las diera a él, Puck también tenía miedo, hace mucho que los americanos que dominaban aquella extensa región donde pertenecía la isla en la que los desplazados vivían, junto a una tribu primitiva, buscaban invadirla para tener más poderío, era una buena tierra, extraña, pero buena tierra, ellos la querían, por tanto debían apropiarse de ella, lo que no les resultaba fácil porque primero habría que aniquilar a todos sus habitantes, y los bhoritas estaban protegidos por el gobierno, a duras penas, pero protegidos, y los desplazados estaban en la mira de los gobiernos internacionales, cualquier ataque hacia ellos, provocaría una batalla contra el país, por lo que se limitaban calculadamente; pero Puck sabía bien que tal y como iban las cosas, no tardaría mucho en que la invasión se hiciera presente y todos en la aldea perecieran.

XXX

Quinn observaba con cuidado las líneas trazadas en el mapa de la mesa de centro, su concentración estaba enfocada en quitar y poner detalles en el mismo, Santana la observaba con detenimiento, los ojos fijos en el papel, la frente arrugada pensando seguramente en alguna estrategia, las manos moviéndose de continuo en continuo. Quiso acariciarle la espalda, deseó con todas sus fuerzas suplicarle que la perdonara, ella hubiese querido evitarle aquél trabajo que no la hacía totalmente felíz, pero Santana también tenía miedo, miedo como aquella vez que perdió parte de su infancia.

-¡No puedes irte! No deben llevarte ¡tú perteneces aquí! no tienes qué ir con ellos. ¡Quédate, quédate por favor! – Suplicaba mientras corría siguiendo el vehículo con su mano estirada hacia otra a la que intentaba alcanzar.

-Deja de pensar en esas idioteces – Dio un respingo al escucharla, estaba de pie delante suyo, con esa pose militarizada, Santana observó el alambre cromado en su mano y volvió la vista de nuevo a su rostro – Tengo un plan de trabajo. Ven, te lo mostraré.

Élla la siguió hasta la mesa y notó cómo la chica había trabajado resueltamente en lo que aseguró, cuando Quinn Fabray tenía una idea en la cabeza, no paraba hasta verla realizada, la joven estaba preocupada de eso.

-Quinn… Quinn… - Insistía para quitar su atención del macabro plan que la muchacha estaba trazando con demasiado entusiasmo - Quinn… ¡QUINN! – Gritó, la muchacha alzó la cabeza para verla – He escuchado suficiente, no quiero oír más acerca de esto.

-Pues lo siento mucho porque no llegaremos a tomar vacaciones, una vez instalados, comenzaremos a trabajar en este plan.

-No pareces la misma – Dijo la chica de cabellos negros, mirándola con detenimiento a la cara – No pareces la misma Quinn… ¿dónde dejaste tu corazón guardado?

-¡Cállate Santana! No comiences con eso – La linda chica se aleja molesta de la mesa hacia el centro de la sala.

-No pretendas olvidarlo.

-¿Qué crees? Ya lo hice.

-Sabes bien que no es cierto, lo recuerdas tan bien como yo – Años atrás, Santana nunca se hubiera atrevido a enfrentarse de esa manera a Quinn Fabray, si apreciaba su vida, debía quedarse callada, o alejada rápidamente. Pero no ahora, sin saber cómo, Santana Lopez se había convertido en su confidente, en su mejor amiga.

-¿En serio? Háblame de ella entonces San, anda, hablemos de eso – dijo sentándose en el sofá – quiero que platiquemos de aquél asunto. Anda pues, ¿qué esperas?

-No – Respondió la muchacha dándose por vencida. Quinn alza una ceja en señal de victoria.

-Bien, entonces… - continuó la muchacha con un tono en su voz que le trajo a Santana recuerdos en los que sólo de escuchar ese siseo, cualquiera temblaba de miedo - ¡Te quiero firme! Porque de ninguna manera permitiré fallas Santana Lopez, antes de lo dispuesto acabaremos con todo y una vez más como todas, triunfaremos, no quedará nadie vivo en ese lugar, te lo aseguro. – Élla no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, o al menos eso trató.

XXX

Rachel hizo a un lado la charola con la cena que Shalby le había llevado hasta su cama, el hambre se había ido y ahora la embargaba una terrible tristeza. Con dificultad se levantó de la cama y se tiró al suelo de rodillas, haciendo a un lado la alfombra que cubría solo el centro de la habitación. Antes de continuar, se aseguró de que Rebecca estaba profundamente dormida, una vez comprobado, la morena des ambló un bloque de madera del piso, metió la mano en el hueco y sacó una pequeña caja de metal, puso de nuevo el bloque en el suelo y fue a echarse otra vez a la cama.

Con una llave que tenía en el collar de su cuello, abrió la caja de metal, regalo de la rubia en su cuarto cumpleaños en la aldea. Rachel extrajo algunos papeles y dulces guardados, al final, sacó con mucho cuidado una foto, ya vieja y partida a la mitad, le dio la vuelta y la acercó a su cara, tallando con sus dedos la imagen de una pequeña de cabello rubios y largo que daba la espalda.

-Voltea a la cámara Quinn.

-¡No quiero! – Se negaba la pequeña rubia.

-Anda, sólo será una y ya.

-¡Dije que no Berry! No estés molestando.

-Quinn, sólo una más, lo prometo.

Evidentemente no logró que volteara, así que tuvo qué conformarse con apreciar la espalda blanca de la niña vestida de amarillo, con Britt a su lado abrazándola. Dejó la imagen a un lado y levantó el grueso libro de aritmética que estaba sobre su buró, frotó con sus dedos la palabra que había tallado seguramente con algún objeto puntiagudo, o con sus propias uñas.

-Quinn – susurró con una sonrisa que duró apenas pocos segundos.

Luego se acostó y puso la foto sobre su pecho, para quedarse dormida.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy mis lectores hasta la proxima

y muchas grax por los RW

SALUDOS

LINA:)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Ningún personaje del Glee me pertenece tampoco la historia solo es una adaptacion que la autora Lindsay West me permitio adaptarla a esta hermosa historia para ustedes el universo faberry.

Espero que les guste el Capitulo de hoy mis lectores. ;)

CHAPTER 3. TIERRA!

Rachel maldijo haberse quedado dormida; muy temprano, como de costumbre, al escuchar el sonido y revoloteo de las aves afuera, abrió los ojos, se estiró y esperó un momento a despedirse del sueño, pensando en el primer paso de ese día. De pronto, un recuerdo la sobresaltó, se levantó de la cama muy aprisa buscando desesperadamente entre su ropaje. Alzó las sábanas, buscó en el suelo, en el buró, debajo de la cama, en el baño… no lo encontró. Se sentó de nuevo a la orilla de la cama y esperó meciendo sus manos sobre su regazo. Entonces vio que Rebecca ya no estaba en la habitación.

-¡Rebecca! – La llamó desde varios metros a la distancia - ¡Rebecca!

La hermana parecía ignorarla, la miró un segundo, pero luego volvió a fijar su vista al mar.

-Rebe – Rachel llegó jadeando hasta ella, que estaba parada en un mesón, todavía con la bata de dormir y las manos en los bolsillos, visiblemente desarreglada – Rebecca ¿has visto de casualidad una… - dudó – una fotografía que se me ha caído mientras dormía?

Rebecca no contestó, seguía perdida en el horizonte, con el mar a varios metros debajo de sus pies.

-¿Rebe?... – Rachel comenzó a preocuparse – Te pregunté si tú n…

-¡Ya te escuché!

-Bueno ¿y porqué no me respondes entonces?

-Vivir aquí es como si estuviéramos en una cárcel Rachel… - respondió la hermana ignorando a la morena - no podemos ir más allá… extraño… tanto la ciudad… el ruido de los autos, de la gente, de los silbatos… extraño la escuela… vivir aquí no es vivir, esto es una prisión… maldigo la hora en que me trajeron al mundo.

-No digas eso Rebe…

-¡¿Y porqué no? Es verdad, nacimos en el lugar equivocado Rach, con las personas equivocadas, en una raza miserable.

-¡Rebecca! Si nuestros padres te escuchan vas a tener problemas.

-No más que tú – Rachel se sorprendió de lo último.

-¿No más que yo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Buscabas esto ¿no es así? – Dijo extrayendo del bolsillo de su bata la fotografía que Rachel estaba buscando.

-Sí, eso es mío, dámela.

-No – Se negó la hermana mayor, alzando amenazadoramente la imagen al aire, la menor se percató del peligro que estaba presente si se acercaba un poco más a su hermana.

-Es mía Rebacca… dámela ahora mismo.

-No deberías tener esto Rachel, a nuestros padres no les agradará.

-No tienen qué enterarse…

-Ah… la perfecta Rachel Barbara no puede estarles ocultando secretos.

-Rebe por favor, si quieres te lo suplico pero devuélveme la foto – Comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Ellos fueron los culpables Rach, ¡ellos! Tuvieron la culpa de que nosotros lo perdiéramos todo y fuésemos echados de nuestra ciudad todo por ellos.

-¡Te equivocas!... no fue así… nosotras… éramos niñas…

-¡Ellos fueron nuestros verdugos hermana! Siento mucho decepcionarte pero es hora de que te hagas a la idea de que estás en esta situación por culpa de estas personas.

-Dame… la fotografía por favor, es el único recuerdo que me queda de ¡Rebecca!... no se te ocurra hacer eso – Gritó cuando la mayor de las Berry hizo un ademán de romper la imagen.

-No la necesitas… es mejor que olvides de una buena vez y nunca más vuelvas a recordarlo.

En cuestión de segundos hace trizas la fotografía y Rachel puede ver cómo los trozos del papel se pierden entre la corriente de aire, para ir a dar al mar. Casi sintió que su corazón se detenía ante el hecho de ver perdido un recuerdo que estuvo guardando durante diez años, diez largos años en los que no había sido fácil sacarse a una persona del corazón, una persona que amaba tanto como a una hermana, al menos, eso es lo que ella se hacía creer a sí misma.

Rebecca pasó por su lado, satisfecha de haber cumplido con su misión, mientras que la otra Berry se deja caer sobre sus rodillas perdiendo la mirada entre las olas que ya debían haber consumido los últimos rastros de su recuerdo.

XXX

-Estamos a tan sólo un día de camino, bueno, treinta horas en realidad, todo ha marchado sin inconvenientes, tan preciso como fue señalado previo al abordaje. Lo que resta del camino vamos a…

-No me importa – Lo interrumpe la muchacha – No quiero saber nada, es obvio que resultará tal y como ha sido planeado. Yo no cometo errores Santana Lopez – dijo quitando la vista de las azules aguas del mar para ponerla sobre la joven, Santana vaciló ante ese gesto, admirado y nerviosa de los bellos ojos verdes que la recriminaban, se preguntó si el tiempo que Quinn había permanecido mirando esas aguas, habían provocado ese lindo color en ellos, sonrió, ella pudo notarlo – Todo lo que me importa ahora es mantener mi mente enfocada en lo que haremos una vez fijado nuestra estancia en aquél lugar.

-Quinn, sobre eso…

-No me quieras persuadir ante nada Lopez – se adelantó – Tú pudiste haber ayudado bastante desde el principio, pero te negaste, ahora vas a vivir las consecuencias de haberme llevado la contra.

-Quinn, sabes bien que tampoco tengo hacia dónde hacerme. Toda mi vida me la he pasado en el servicio de la fuerza armada, a tu lado, siendo tu apoyo, no conozco otra manera de ser, todo lo que he aprendido ha venido de ti y de ese lugar, todo tan… preciso, tan… sistemático. No sé desenvolverme de otra manera… yo no podía llevarte a otro lugar, porque entonces tendría qué huir junto contigo y eso no te conviene, porque yo no podría protegerte de tu padre, sabes que él nos encontraría tarde o temprano… te quiero Quinn… te quiero demasiado, sabes bien que siempre lo he hecho… y nunca va a estar en mí perjudicarte, aunque para eso tenga qué sacrificarme a mí misma.

la muchacha decide alejarse al ver que no consigue una respuesta, pero en tanto avanza unos pasos, escucha cómo la llama por su nombre. ella se vuelve a ella.

-No me hubiese importado si al final nos encontrara… todo lo que quería, era estar contigo en cualquier lugar lejos de todo esto. Pero perdiste tu oportunidad Santana… siempre he deseado corresponderte, pero todo lo que he visto de ti es que sólo estás a las órdenes no mías, de mi padre, y eso a ninguno de los dos nos conviene.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Quinn? – Santana había quedado fría, ni en sus sueños más anhelados habría esperado una confesión así de su parte, ¿qué había dicho? ¿Qué siempre ha deseado corresponderle? ¿Acaso Quinn Fabray estaba enamorada de élla?

-Nada, olvídalo Lopez.

-No, no puedo hacer eso – dijo al momento de atraparla entre la valla de contención - tú dijiste que…

-Quinn… cariño, anda, debes presentar el plan de estrategia ante tu escuadrón, el equipo te está esperando en la sala de juntas.

Quinn se aleja de la chica sin mirarla de nuevo, mientras que ella la sigue con la vista hasta el interior del salón, de la mano del único que hasta el momento ha sabido ganarse un espacio en su vida, el estúpido de Finn Hudson.

XXX

-Y luego recogí la leña y fue donde la encontré, sabiendo que te gustaría, la metí en mi bolsillo y te la traje.

-Ayyy, es tan linda – exclamó la morena ante el gesto de su amigo por traerle una hermosa flor rosada - Gracias Puck – Y le da un beso en la mejilla que lo deja un momento perplejo – Eres buen amigo, el mejor de los amigos – Lo que lo hace volver a la realidad.

-¿Entonces no hay nada nuevo en la casona? ¿Nada sobre lo que estaban hablando el otro día?

-Nada, todo está muy tranquilo, muy cómodo – mintió.

Puck casi pudo sentir de nuevo el latigazo que le fue soltado esa mañana sobre su espalda, James se estaba divirtiendo.

-¡No! – Gritó Carlos al ver cómo el americano levantaba el látigo sobre él, cuando escuchó el golpe sin sentirlo, levantó la vista, Puck estaba hincado sobre el piso, soportando el dolor.

-¡Idiota! Te he dicho que no te entrometas cuando estoy disciplinando a los esclavos como tú.

-¡Eso no es disciplina! Eso es... – un golpe más le impidió seguir hablando.

-Cállate, no te he dado permiso de que hables.- Había descubierto a Carlos asediando una junta importante, el castigo no sería ligero – Ustedes no tienen voz ahora, tu valentía no es más que una insolencia.

Carlos miró asustado el rostro duro del apuesto joven, un joven que hace años fuera su mejor amigo, cuando juntos compartían escenarios como un grupo de canto infantil muy reconocido.

-Y tú – James miró a Carlos, con esa expresión que no era la misma simpática de cuando eran niños – Vete a hacer tu trabajo a las cocinas – Ordenó. Carlos se incorporó sacudiéndose la tierra de su gastada ropa y volvió a sus actividades. James escupió a Puck en el brazo antes de marcharse.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es quién? – Respondió él a Rachel volviendo al tiempo presente.

-La persona que viene, escuché cuando Carlos se lo dijo a su madre esta mañana, e incluso Britt sabe más que yo de todo esto.

-No es posible que Britt…

-Yo no sé cómo, pero ella se ha enterado… así que dime, ¿quién es esa persona y qué es lo que viene a hacer?

-No lo sé – dijo el chico suspirando – Nadie sabe exactamente quién sea, en cuanto a lo que hará, no te preocupes, no hará nada malo.

-Eso no fue lo que escuché.

-Rachel… después de todo lo que hemos soportado por parte de ellos… nada puede ser peor.

Por supuesto que esa no era la verdad, pero Puck no se lo iba a decir a Rachel, la quería demasiado como para pensar en asustarla. Así que, dio por hecho que sería mejor que ella junto con las otras inocentes chicas de la aldea, ignoraran el caos que vendría.

XXX

Santana fue muy temprano a despertar a Quinn a su camarote, pero no la encontró, se asustó de su ausencia y corrió a buscarla a otro lugar antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa que la pudiera meter en problemas, cuántas veces Santana no le había evitado problemas a Quinn, ella misma se había metido en varios por evitárselos a ella. Antes de atravesar la puerta, choca con Finn, la persona que menos apetece encontrarse.

-¿Porqué tan aprisa sargento lopez?

-Quinn no está aquí, voy a buscarla.

-Tranquila… ella está en la cabina de mensajería, comunicándose con la base de la ciudad.

-¿Para qué?

-No te importa, no tienes qué saberlo todo.

-Soy su mano derecha por si no te ha quedado claro – Finn se pasa una mano por el cabello y sonríe malicioso.

-Eres… su plato de segunda mesa – Ríe.

-No te permito…

-Hey… calma… MI novia te puede despedir de esta misión con un solo escándalo de tu parte, tú lo sabes – la chica se zafa del agarre de Finn, para retirarse, sin apartar su mirada desafiante de sobre él. Santana no le tenía miedo, si se detenía en no darle una paliza a Finn, era sólo por Quinn y su temor a perderla, aunque, no fuera suya.

-Quinn – la llama antes de llegar a ella.

-Santana espera un momento, estoy ocupada en algo importante.

Se escuchaba un ruidillo molesto de un aparato instalado para enviar mensajes en clave única. Ni siquiera Santana conocía exactamente todo lo que salía de él, a pesar de que había sido su diseño.

-Listo – dijo la muchacha – Todo en orden Santana Lopez. ¿Tienes algo qué decirme?

Santana lo había pensado toda la noche, le dio vueltas, lo pulió, y al fin se decidió a proponérselo, lo haría esa mañana, antes de que cualquier otra cosa mala pudiera pasar.

-Sí… yo… Quinn… anoche lo estuve pensando mucho y… creo que… hay una manera de… de que tú y yo podamos… ya sabes… me refiero a… - Quinn se notaba algo impaciente, pero esperando aún – pues… a…

-Capitán Fabray, estamos avistando tierra justo al norte.

-¿Qué distancia? – Preguntó la muchacha, moviéndose al frente para dar por terminada una propuesta que Santana no tuvo tiempo de concluir.

-Cien metros, ciento veinte cuando mucho.

-¿Es la aldea? – Dijo poniéndose el catalejo para observar.

-No, la aldea está hacia el oeste, eso es el puerto.

-Bien, preparen todo para arribar – Ordenó, observando la enorme extensión de tierra que tenía a la vista – Hemos llegado.

Bueno eso es todo mis lectores ustedes me disen si la continuo o no porque tengo pocos RW

SALIDOS

Lina:)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Ningún personaje del Glee me pertenece tampoco la historia solo es una adaptacion que la autora Lindsay West me permitio adaptarla a esta hermosa historia para ustedes el universo faberry.

El nuevo capitulo espero les guste mis lectores, muy pronto dos nuevas historias nuevas.

CHAPTER 4. ARRIBO

Puck sintió escalofríos esa mañana cuando percibió la movilización de todos en general por ese rumbo, nadie estaba quieto. Kendall había recibido un mensaje por ese extraño aparato que a Puck le llamaba tanto la atención, una orden y enseguida todo el personal comenzó a correr por aquí y por allá, supo entonces de lo que se trataba, lo que tanto temían los desplazados en la aldea había llegado, sus días estaban contados en el reloj, él lo sabía.

-¡Carlos! Dime que no es lo que me imagino – Casi gritó jalando al muchacho que corría entre el resto.

-Desearía poder decirte eso Puck, pero no… está aquí… - Respondió él jadeando.

-Carlos… ve y avisa a Hiram y a Jan en la aldea.

-No puedo, James me ha encomendado tareas, debo despejar el cobertizo trasero.

-Yo lo hago, anda y haz lo que te dije, diles que se reúnan, ellos sabrán qué hacer- dijo asustado el chico

-De acuerdo, pero que James no me descubra.

-No te preocupes - Carlos sale corriendo y Puck lo ve perderse entre la maleza. Esto no se veía bien.

Rachel recogía flores con Britt en el campo cuando ve a Carlos venir a toda prisa.

-¡Rach… ¿dónde está tu papá?

-En el valle, trabajando… ¿porqué? ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunta la chica siguiéndolo en su carrera

-¡Nada! ¡Va a casa! ¡Britt, avísale a tu padre que se reúna en casa de los Berry ahora mismo! ¡Y Vayan las dos allá! ¡Dense prisa!

-Carlos…

-¡Vayan a casa ahora! – El joven continúa su camino sin detenerse, Rachel pudo deducir que lo que Puck le ocultaba, estaba por ser revelado. Miró a Britt, quien también la miraba.

-Vámonos Rach, hay prisa.- Dijo la rubia y salió corriendo también, seguida de la morena que poco alcanzaba a comprender, pero cuya preocupación le hacía querer soltarse a llorar.

XXX

Lo que Santana esperaba se comparaba poco con lo que veía, el lugar era más grande de lo descrito, eso sin contar la parte de la isla, que era dos veces mayor. Santana quedó sorprendida.

-Anda idiota, no es hora de contemplar, hay trabajo por hacer.- Le dijo Finn en son de burla.

-¿Dónde está mi padre? – Fueron las primeras palabras que Quinn cruzó con el líder a cargo en cuanto puso un pie en aquella tierra.

-Su padre Capitán Fabray, viene poco por aquí, él dio órdenes específicas sobre su arribo a El Puerto, deseaba estar presente para recibirla, pero su embarcación se retrasó por fuerte temporal en el Sur, en su lugar, estamos aquí todos a su servicio.

-Que se limpie el puerto de tanto barco, parecen piratas de cuentos fantasiosos. En dos horas, no quiero ver un solo barco atracado en la orilla.

-Se hará como dice Capitán. Señale usted la siguiente orden y será hecha.

Quinn echa un vistazo descarado al joven rubio, de los pies a la cabeza, sabe que no puede burlarse de él, está siguiendo las órdenes del Almirante, con una actitud de orden y disciplina, le pareció verse reflejada en él, dispuesto y con firmeza, y nada feo.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Teniente Kendall Knight a sus órdenes Capitán.

-Mm… bien… desde ahora serás Teniente Comandante, Santana… le darás tu lugar.- Dijo ella arqueando una ceja, la joven estaba sorprendida de nuevo.

-Lo que usted diga Capitán.- Finn se suelta a reír discretamente pero dejándose notar por el chico.

-Mi equipo está agotado por el viaje Teniente Comandante Knight, pida que se les atienda como reyes, no pasaremos el tiempo jugando al ping pong, un merecido descanso y comenzaremos a trabajar.

-Está hecho Capitán. Diamond, haga lo que se ha pedido.

-Enseguida señor.

-Le mostraré la estancia si me lo permite.

-Es tiempo, andando.

Por más intentos que hacía, Puck no pudo mirar más allá que lo que la turba permitía, vio a una chica de color un poco morena y a un muchacho alto que nunca antes había visto, y dedujo que uno de ellos sería el de los problemas, esto claro, no pasaría si él actuaba antes, para dar el golpe, Puck debía asegurarse de cuál de los dos resultaba el de mayor peligro.

-¡Noah! No es tiempo de contemplar lo que no te incumbe, ponte a trabajar.

-Sí.

-¡Espera…! ¿Dónde está Peña? – Puck vaciló, Diamond no era su amigo sino lo contrario.

-Le fue… ordenada otra tarea, volverá cuando la termine.

El muchacho se acerca más al joven hasta tenerlo de frente.

-Cuando yo doy una orden – habla en voz baja – Nadie tiene permitido contradecirme. Si le dije a Peña que limpiara el cobertizo, eso tendría qué estar haciendo.

-Lo sé señor, no fue mi culpa ni la de él, es sólo que…

-¡Diamond! Se te necesita acá, Knight quiere ver despejada el área de atraco en menos de setenta y cinco minutos.- James se vuelve a Puck y le sonríe.

-Es tu día de suerte Noah, pero no tendrás muchos de estos. Te lo aseguro.

XXX

Rachel no sabía porqué ella y Britt debían permanecer encerradas en la habitación mientras que los adultos se reunían afuera.

-Vas a hacer una zanja.- Le dijo la rubia mirándola con un peluche entre sus brazos, eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba luego de prácticamente ser encerradas bajo llave.

-Tengo qué saber lo que está pasando, en cuanto llegué Puck no lo dejaré ir hasta que me cuente.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Britt, nuestros padres están preocupados, es obvio que algo malo está pasando del otro lado, en el puerto, algo muy malo que no quieren que nosotras sepamos.

-Pues confía, ellos no permitirán que nada malo nos pase.

-¡No puedo!... Me siento desesperada.

-Pregúntale a Rebecca.

-Ay Rebecca no dirá nada… - Rachel recuerda lo de esa mañana – Britt… - hace una pausa sin saber si contarle o no a su amiga – Creo que… ho-oy recordé algo.

-¡¿En serio? ¿Qué recordaste Rach? – Britt se emociona.

-No mucho – mintió – sólo… algunas cosas.

-¿Qué? – La morena se toma su tiempo para responder.

-A ella.

-¿A quién?

-A ella… a… tú ya sabes quién.

-No la recordaste Rach… más bien nunca lo olvidaste… igual que yo, sólo tienes qué aceptarlo.

-Pero eso está mal Britt, no deberíamos estar recordando nada de eso, deberíamos olvidar, si nuestros padres se enteran que hablamos de eso nos irá mal.

-A mí no me importa mucho… digo, no quiero tener problemas con mis padres ni tampoco quiero desobedecer pero… yo no veo que sea malo… Rach… yo no creo que ella tuviera la culpa de…

-Nos echó de su vida, se dejó convencer muy fácil… no lo sé Britt… yo… no lo sé… - la rubia esboza una media sonrisa - ¿Sabes? Esta mañana Rebecca echó al mar el único recuerdo que me quedaba de ella.

-No me digas… ¿la foto? – La morena asiente con la cabeza - ¿Cómo?

-La tonta de yo se quedó dormida con la foto en las manos y cuando desperté… ya no estaba, Rebecca me la quitó y la rompió, y luego la tiró en el mar.

-Ay Rach, lo siento tanto.

-¿Cómo voy a recordarla ahora?... Creo que… ésta vez, por mucho que me duela Britt, voy a obedecer… y tendré qué olvidarla de una vez… y para siempre.

XXX

-Perfecto comandante Knight, veo que usted realiza un excelente trabajo, mi padre no se equivoca al instituir cargos oficiales.

-Sólo hago mi trabajo Capitán Fabray.

-Y lo hace bien. Ahora, quiero discutir el tema que me interesa: la isla. Estoy aquí comandante Knight… por ese motivo. Tal parece que ha habido problemas con la población asentada en ese lugar.

-Hacen resistencia capitán, no nos permiten tomar posesión del sitio a pesar de que se ha intentado razonar las ventajas que eso tendría para ellos.

-¿No escuché que son una tribu primitiva?

-En su mayoría, pero viven familias que fueron desplazadas de la ciudad.

-¿Desplazados? ¿Aquí? No es lo que se me había informado. Lopez… esa no es la información con la que contamos, dijeron que sólo había pobladores primitivos.

-Fue lo que a mí me llegó.

-¿Quién está a cargo de enviar la información desde aquí?

-Es el contralmirante Clayton Van Cleef mi capitán, pero él no está aquí ahora, está en el Sur, junto a su padre.

-¿Porqué cree que proporcionaría información falsa?

-O erró en los datos, o así se le ordenó que se hiciera.

-¿Quién puede emitir esa orden sobre él?

-Si me lo permite capitán… eso sólo podría hacerlo su padre.

Quinn hace un gesto de desconcierto recordando la última conversación en persona que tuvo con Russel.

-Es sencillo hija, sólo es una población de… cazadores que no necesitan una extensión tan grande de tierra. Sólo queremos explotar un poco de ahí para que ellos y nosotros podamos beneficiarnos.

-Si son primitivos no lo necesitan padre, ellos están acostumbrados a vivir así, el gobierno debe ampararlos como patrimonio cultural no hay mucho que se pueda hacer – En realidad, estaba cansada de llevar a cabo un trabajo que tenía qué fingir disfrutar.

-No vas a batallar, por eso te envío a ti. Eres la mejor, sabrás cómo hacerlo.

-¿Sólo es una etnia?

-Nada más.

-De acuerdo. Iré.

¿Porqué le mentiría su padre? Ella había realizado trabajos más pesados y peligrosos que eso, ¿qué sentido tenía ocultarle todo lo demás?

-Te está calando – Le decía Santana más tarde, el quiere comprobar si efectivamente su propia hija le es leal en todo lo que emprenda.

-Mi padre no tiene necesidad de hacer eso.

-Tal vez sospeche que su hijita ya no tiene el interés de antaño por convertirse en la misma figura de él… y quiere asegurarse de que no sea así.

-Quiero ser como mi padre.

-¿Estás segura? Eso no es lo que parecía cuando me pediste que te enviara al Este – Quinn sonríe – Me bajaste de cargo por esa razón ¿no es así? porque no quise cumplir tu capricho.

-Vamos a matar a muchas personas aquí Santana – la mira directamente a los ojos – Personas inocentes que creí que te importaban.

-No sé, quizá el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo con la sádica familia de los Fabray me haya vuelto insensible.

-Tú deberías estar allá también Lopez, que no se te olvide.

-No se me olvida, como tampoco olvido que tu padre necesitaba de mi familia para llevar a cabo todos sus planes. No podían desecharnos, les somos tan útiles… Inútil… es Finn aquí, es un zángano sin oficio ni beneficio.

-Eso lo sé, pero Finn es el único que puede hacer que se me quite el estrés… - dijo ella provocativa – ya sabes de lo que te hablo.

-Eso hasta que encuentres a otro mejor… ¿qué tal tu nueva mano derecha? Ese rubio… Knight.

-¿Celosa?

Santana no supo cómo responder, por supuesto que estaba celosa, más que celosa estaba muerta de los celos. El rubio no era un chico feo, Quinn tampoco lo era, de hecho, hacían una linda pareja, Santana supo el mensaje en la mirada de Quinn cuando lo tuvo en frente, el rubio le había gustado, y ella sabía que no tardaría mucho antes de que Finn fuera echado a patadas para darle su lugar a ese otro, ¿cuántos más tendría qué ver desfilar Santana ante los ojos de Quinn antes de que ella fuera considerada? Santana comenzaba a perder la esperanza.

-Voy a salir – dijo ella de repente.

-¿A-a dónde?

-Por ahí, a dar una vuelta. Amo los barcos, y estar en alta mar, pero no siempre quiero permanecer ahí.

-Peero no conoces el sitio, ¿qué tal si te pierdes?

-Lopez… no te olvides de quién soy.

Eso era verdad, parecía que Quinn tenía un planisferio en la cabeza, siempre sabía cómo llegar a todos lados, había salido ilesa de bastantes lugares en donde fácilmente cualquiera se hubiera perdido, no por nada era el mejor elemento de la marina de ese entonces.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Quinn la miró antes de terminar de ponerse la chaqueta y soltó una sonrisa burlona.

-Sólo en tus sueños, Santana Lopez, es donde acepto dar una vuelta contigo – Y sale de la habitación para perderse entre la negrura de la noche, montando un hermoso sangre pura.

XXX

Rachel mantenía la oreja pegada a la puerta de su habitación, los mayores llevaban horas discutiendo sobre un tema que ella no terminaba de entender; hablaban de una persona, alguien que causaría serios problemas a su aldea, y se asustó cuando Puck mencionó la palabra "matar".

-Rach no entiendo ¿para qué quieres enterarte de lo que sucede? De cualquier modo, dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo para ayudar.- Le dijo la rubia, pero Rachel hizo una señal para que guardara silencio.

-Carlos acaba de llegar – susurró.

En efecto, un asustado Carlos llegó corriendo hasta la cabaña.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te vienen siguiendo?

-No – respondió el muchacho bofeado – No… es sólo que… la ví… pude verla…

-¿A quién? ¿Viste a esa persona?

-Noah – buscó Carlos al joven - ¿tú qué viste en el tiempo en que me enviaste a avisar a la aldea?

-No mucho, sólo dos personas jóvenes que no son de aquí, claro, entre todos los marineros que llegaron en la embarcación, había dos importantes que no alcancé a divisar con exactitud.

-Hombres…

-Sí, hombre y una mujer. Estoy seguro que uno de ellos es el que…

-Olvídate de eso… - Carlos no lograba recuperar el aliento – No se trata de ningún hombre… la persona importante que estaban esperando… se trata… de una mujer.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Una mujer?

-Es una chica… u-una mujer joven, no lo sé, alrededor de 18, 20 cuando mucho… ella es a quien estaban esperando.

-No puede una chica de 20 años ser la responsable de causar tanto daño a…

-Créame… es ella señor Berry… yo la ví… daba órdenes y todos le hacían caso… se veía… tan… segura… tan firme… tan… sádica…

-Están desesperados… Seguramente los americanos ya no saben cómo hacer para invadirnos y quitarnos nuestra tierra, por eso ahora han traído a una mujer para que se haga cargo de eso. ¿Qué piensan que hará? ¿Amistará con las mujeres de aquí para aprender costura y después darnos un golpe por la espalda?

-Yo creo que no señor Berry. Por lo que sé, esa chica es un fuerte elemento de guerra, tiene preparación y la intención de preservar su raza y su nación.

-No hará nada peligroso, estoy seguro… pero tampoco la vamos a subestimar, la tendremos en la mira, ustedes se encargarán de vigilar cada una de sus acciones.

-Para serle sincero señor Berry… yo sí tengo miedo.

-Carlos… sólo haremos nuestro trabajo.

-¿Una chica? – Repitió Rachel en la habitación - ¿Dijeron una chica?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada – Rachel decidió por fin separarse de la puerta para ir a sentarse a la cama – Sólo que – se suelta a reír – todos estaban preocupados por alguien que vendría a hacer algo malo… y sólo se trata de una chica – Ríe.

-Hay qué ver qué clase de chica, por lo que sé, lo que los americanos quieren es aniquilarnos.- El semblante de Rachel cambió.

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso? – La rubia alta da un saltito hacia atrás.

-Lo… oí por ahí.

-No es cierto… Britt – dijo Rachel levantándose para enfrentarla – Tú sabes algo, a ti alguien te está informando de muchas cosas que nosotros no sabemos ¿me equivoco?

-No Rach, no es cierto.

-Claro que es cierto, sabes mucho, y ni Carlos ni mucho menos Puck hablan de eso con nosotras. ¿Quién te está informando a ti?

-Nadie – respondió la rubia asustada.

-Britt, no intentes engañarme, somos amigas y deberías confiar en mí.

-Rach… yoo… - y se da por vencida – Logan Mitchell.

-¿Logan Mitchell?

-Del puerto… él es mi amigo…

-Britt, sabes muy bien que tenemos estrictamente prohibido acercarnos al puerto y menos aún, amistar con cualquiera de esas personas.

-No me acerco al puerto, él viene a verme acá, platicamos… somos amigos Rachel.

-No Britt, no está bien, tu padre se pondrá furioso si llegara a enterarse.

-Ya lo sé, pero Logan es bueno, él no es malo, a él lo obligan a hacer cosas malas.

-Ay Britt… sabes que conmigo no hay problema, pero deberás tener mucho cuidado porque si Jan llegara a enterarse entonces…

-Lo sé, sólo guárdame el secreto.

-Sabes que lo haré… - y la tranquiliza con una sonrisa de lado - Ahora, voy a salir un momento.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Afuera, a respirar aire limpio, llevamos horas encerradas aquí y yo necesito respirar a las flores.

-Pero tu papá dijo que era peligroso.

-No le voy a tener miedo a una chica que recién acaba de llegar, no conoce el sitio, yo sí, como la palma de mi mano.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No, puede ser peligroso para ti, quédate, y si alguien pregunta diles que yo insistí en salir.

-Cuídate Rach.

-Lo haré, te veo luego Britt.- La rubia asiente con la cabeza y va a echarse en la cama de Rachel mientras que esta sale por la ventana.

Había un puente que llevaba a un islote por donde los lugareños que trabajaban en el puerto debían cruzar para llegar allá caminando, sin el uso de lanchas, ese lugar no era de nadie, ni de los unos ni de los otros, por lo que cualquiera podría estar ahí si le placía, no obstante, raras veces se veían personas en él, menos durante la noche, por lo general, sólo era concurrido por algún par de horas en el día, cuando llegaba la noche, Rachel podía estar ahí para contemplar las estrellas, sin nada más que el ruido del mar y el de uno que otro animalillo alrededor.

Rachel caminó hasta la punta de una semi-cascada que se desplomaba sobre un arroyuelo, no era mucho, pero a la morena le fascinaba.

Quinn había llegado a la orilla del arroyo para tomar un poco del agua corriente y quitar el lodo de sus botas de montar, no pudo evitar mojarse la cara con el agua fresca, luego se sentó sobre una gran roca al pie de la semi-cascada, con el pensamiento sumido en los recuerdos.

-¡Así no! – Masculló una rubia, antes de levantar su pierna para empujar a la muchacha a su lado – Así se ve más real.

-¡Mrs. Shu! – Gritó la chica morena tendida en el piso – Quinn me tiró al suelo.

-Entonces ya nadie puede comerte – respondió el maestro divertido. La morena se levantó sacudiéndose los pantalones y encaró a la linda chica rubia frente a ella.

-Me estoy hartando de ti – le dijo acercándose tanto a su rostro que casi cepilla su naríz contra la suya – un día de estos me voy a cobrar todas las que me has hecho Quinn Fabray – Le echa una última mirada antes de abandonar el salón. La niña de los ojos verde sonríe maliciosa y continúa mirando la clase.

Quinn suspiró hondo, extrañaba aquellos días en la escuela, extrañaba a su maestro , a sus amigos… extrañaba a…

El caballo relinchó y Rachel se levantó del suelo asustada.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Se puso de pie y se acercó a la orilla de la semi-cascada para asomarse hacia abajo, de donde creyó escuchar que provenía el sonido.

Quinn se puso de pie para subirse al caballo y marcharse, pero un ruidillo extraño, como de pisadas, la hizo detenerse y mirar hacia arriba. Vislumbró la figura esbelta de una persona mirándola en silencio, no pudo detallarla, la noche estaba muy oscura, sólo pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de una mujer.

Rachel tenía la boca abierta, no sabiendo exactamente si era por sorpresa… o por susto, las dos chicas se contemplaron en medio de la penumbra nocturna, cruzando miradas, una verde y otra café, ¿serían capaces de reconocerse?

Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero le guste mis lectores muy pronto las chicas se van a encontrar.

Gracias por sus RW aunque son pocos :(

Saludos

Lina


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Ningún personaje del Glee me pertenece tampoco la historia solo es una adaptacion que la autora Lindsay West me permitio adaptarla a esta hermosa historia para ustedes el universo faberry.

Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo mis lectores espero que les guste.

CHAPTER 5. EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO - ¿o era el segundo?

Quinn se ocupó de observar a detalle entre la poca visibilidad que tenía, sin duda era una mujer, y a juzgar por su aspecto físico, joven; se detuvo en el objeto de sus manos un breve instante y luego volvió su vista al rostro, pero no le fue posible delinearlo, estaba muy obscuro, el bulto permanecía quieto entre esa oscuridad, parecía todo menos peligroso. Así que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella tomara las correas de su caballo para montarse en él y emprender el camino de vuelta al puerto, antes de que la marea terminara por cubrir el camino.

Por su parte el corazón de Rachel no dejó de latir hasta que perdió de vista a la extraña. Pudo notar que llevaba puesta una blusa blanca y pantalones casi al mismo color, el cabello largo y un objeto en las manos que Rachel conocía muy bien, su padre los usaba para andar a caballo, pero sobre todo, había visto muchas veces cómo varios de sus amigos en la aldea habían sido castigados con ellos mismos, por lo que no le agradaban. Observó lo que llevaba en sus propias manos, Puck lo armó para ella en su pasado cumpleaños, era un arco, su padre le había hecho jurar que nunca saldría de casa sóla por la noche sin él, así que ella siempre hacía lo que su padre le pedía. Fijó su vista de nuevo al camino, ya no podía ver nada, quien sea que fuera la persona que estuvo delante de ella, no pudo adjudicarle un nombre, pero no dejaba de sentirse asustada.

-Capitán Fabray, el comandante Finn la ha estado buscando…

-Ponlo en algún lugar – Ordenó a la chica luego de arrojarle el látigo para montar en las manos.

-S-sí… claro – respondió la joven sorprendida.

Rachel no era la única muchacha en todo el lugar, Marley y Kitty habían llegado al puerto dos años antes, y eran, a vista de todos, seres despreciables.

-Debo suponer que existe un archivo que señale la existencia de cada habitante de la isla ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Lo hay, en el despacho de la biblioteca. Se tiene registrado cada nacimiento y muerte de los que viven allá, tanto de los bhoritas como de los desplazados.

-Según lo que leímos en el informe que nos facilitó el Teniente Comandante Knigt.. – dijo sentándose en la silla reclinable tras un fino y enorme escritorio – los desplazados reciben educación académica…

-De ellos mismos, aprenden lo que sus mismos padres les pueden enseñar.

-Pero tienen escuela.

-Y libros, y material que ellos mismos fabrican, o adquieren en el mercado negro. Sin embargo, ningún papel oficial les avala sus enseñanzas, por lo nunca llegarán a ser profesionales – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

Ante la frase, los recuerdos de Quinn volaron de nuevo algunos años atrás.

-Quinn, ¿puedes dejar de estar molestando por favor? – La niña de atuendo rosado detiene sus maniobras para mirar con atención a la morena.

-No – le dice con firmeza, y sigue arrojando bolas de papel contra un panel.

-Estoy tratando de ensayar una canción, tengo qué presentarla este viernes y no me dejas concentrarme, haces mucho ruido ¡y no puedo escuchar mis notas! ¡QUIERES PONERME ATENCIÓN! – Grita, jadeando por el esfuerzo. La niña Rubia la mira de nuevo y con una sonrisa inquietante señala.

-Berry… sabes que me importa tu presentación lo mismo que los poemas que me escribe Jacob… osea ¡nada!

La morena alza la vista, acostumbrada a las frías palabras de la muchacha. Deja el micrófono sobre la bocina y va a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – Le habla con voz muy suave - Pienso que si tú y yo llegáramos a ser verdaderas… y buenas amigas, ambas… podríamos ayudarnos, la una a la otra, y saldríamos beneficiadas en todo. Eres talentosa Quinn, juntas… no sé… podríamos hacer del Club Glee uno de los mejores, donde todos querrían venir a aprender. Nosotras seremos profesionales que un día, hasta podríamos dar clases de canto – Sonríe.

-Oye Berry, eso nunca será posible, tú y yo jamás podremos ser… verdaderas y buenas amigas, porque ni siquiera somos amigas – Luego de decir esto la chica más alta se echa la última nuez a la boca, deposita el plato sobre la bocina al lado del micrófono y se levanta para retirarse, pero Rachel vuelve a hablar.

-Si no quisieras realmente ser mi amiga, entonces… Quinn… no sé qué estabas haciendo aquí, no tenías ningún motivo para quedarte.

-Me pediste que te escuchara y criticara tu desempeño en el ensayo – respondió la otra desde la puerta.

-Sí pero no tenías qué hacerlo, pudiste fácilmente haber dicho que no e irte con Finn y los demás a seguir practicando el ping pong - expresa con una retadora sonrisa en el rostro – pero te quedaste, y en todo este rato no criticaste absolutamente nada, sólo devorabas tus nueces.

-Tienes razón… Berry cantas horrible - Y sale del aula dejando a Rachel tan decepcionada como todo el millón de veces que le ha pedido que deje de ser mala con ella y le regale por fin su amistad, lo que Rachel veía cada vez más lejano. Coge el micrófono y vuelve a su ensayo.

-Quiero revisar todo eso, quiero echar un vistazo a cada documento que tenga que ver con los habitantes de la isla.

-¿En serio? – La rubia levanta la vista y la clava sobre la muchacha del pelo rubio.

-¿Me lo estás preguntando? – Kitty vacila, intimidada, antes de responder.

-No… es sólo que, creí que usted vendría a… cargar y disparar… eso fue lo que dijo su padre.

-Bueno… pues no te importa si hay cambio de planes, yo estoy al frente de todo, vuelve a cuestionarme en algún asunto y pasarás a formar parte del otro lado del puerto, sabes de lo que hablo.

-Lo siento Quinn, haré lo que tú me ordenes.

-Soy tu capitán – Responde ella con la ceja arqueada – Que hayamos… "amistado" en algún momento no quiere decir que te puedes tomar libertades hacia conmigo. Recuerdo muy bien que todavía tenemos algo pendiente.

-P-pero pensé que eso había quedado en el pasado, ustedes ganaron de cualquier forma, esa tal… Loreta San Quintín – dijo de forma chusca, imitando la voz de Rachel cuando se hizo pasar por una chica tonta - … logró… extrañamente… vencernos.

-No me refiero a eso… y… espero que pronto recuerdes de qué te estoy hablando, porque yo… nunca olvido.

XXX

Rachel se puso la pijama en menos tiempo que lo que dura en viajar el sonido, ya estaba por acostarse cuando la luz se enciende.

-Rachel Barbara Berry… ¿de dónde vienes? – Su padre estaba pidiendo una explicación.

-Yoo… padre… yoo…

-Les ordenamos firmemente que no salieran de aquí… y desobedeciste nuestra orden.

-Es que…

-Sabes que está prohibido contradecirnos. Si tú supieras todo lo que está pasando allá afuera no tendrías la seguridad de andar por ahí sin cuidado.

-Llevé mi arco conmigo.

-Tu arco… Rach, las personas que viven en el otro lado no atacan con arcos y flechas.

-Pero papá, ¿cómo quieres que una sepa lo que ocurre si ustedes no nos quieren informar? Nos ocultan todo lo que pasa del otro lado de la isla y…

-Es por su seguridad, entiéndelo, ya no es seguro andar sola por ahí. De ahora en adelante, si quieren salir, deberán ir acompañadas de alguien más.

-Pero papá…

-Sin reclamos.

-¿Porqué? Rebecca sí puede, acabo de cumplir los dieciocho, ya soy mayor de edad, igual que Rebecca.

-A mí no me metas en tus asuntos.

-Rebecca será quien las acompañe.

-¡¿Qué?

-No, olvídalo padre, no haré eso.

-Sí lo harás, eres la mayor y lo harás, no estás acá para desobedecer, tú irás con las chicas porque no haces nada productivo, y ya va siendo hora de que dejes tus antiguos sueños de súper estrella para adaptarte ¡de una vez por todas a este lugar, con estas personas y por estos medios!

-¡Ah! En todo caso, debes exigirle lo mismo a Rachel – La morena giró su cabeza hacia su hermana, asustada.

-¿Porqué lo haría?

-Porque esta mañana…

-Rebecca no… - la miró suplicante.

-Encontré a Rachel durmiendo plácidamente con una fotografía entre sus manos, una fotografía de tú ya te puedes imaginar quién.

Hiram no ocultó su frustración y enojo por la revelación, miró a Rachel con enorme ira en sus ojos.

-No quiero imaginarme algo así – habló – Rachel, convénceme que eso es mentira, dime hija, que lo que dice tu hermana no es verdad.- Rachel callaba.

-Sí es verdad, yo la rompí y le eché al mar. Rachel tenía una foto guardada…

-Rebecca…

-… De Quinn Fabray, y la abrazaba contra su pecho con mucho esmero.

La mirada de Hiram pasó de la ira a la decepción.

-Papá… puedo explicarte.

-No creo que haya mucho que puedas decir – Shelby miraba desde la puerta, con una actitud paciente – No saldrás durante las próximas dos semanas, excepto para ir a la escuela. Durante estos días, luego de los estudios volverás a casa y no tienes permitido salir por ningún motivo al campo.

-Papá…

-Sabes muy bien lo que eso significa para nosotros Rachel, no estamos acá por gusto… esas personas se robaron nuestras vidas, no puedo creer que tú aún sigas conservando recuerdos de ellos.

-Pero Quinn no tuvo la culpa papá, ella…

-¡Hiram! – Calló cuando vio la mano de su padre asirse al aire, afortunadamente, Shelby logró detenerlo – Así no se arreglan las cosas.

-¡Lo que hizo no estuvo bien! Todo este tiempo viviendo entre miserias, en la vergüenza, por causa de ellos, ¡y mi propia hija viene a ser una defensora de los que nos lastimaron!

-Rachel no tiene la culpa de eso, era una niña cuando todo ocurrió. Ninguna de ellas tuvo la culpa, cómo iban a saber a esa edad de la maldad de la gente.

-Los Fabray… nos lo quitaron todo, a ti Rachel… y a todos tus amigos contigo.

-No, no, no es cierto ¡no es cierto! – Rachel se arroja sobre la cama cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada, llorando.

-Sal de aquí Hiram – pidió Shelby – Yo arreglaré esto – Hiram obedece – Tú también Rebecca, vas a dormir en la hamaca de la sala.

-Pero…

-¡AHORA!

-Ya voy…

Shelby abrazó el menudo cuerpo de su hija obligándola a salir del escondite. El rostro de la muchacha estaba bañado en lágrimas y Shelby la abrazó para acallar sus profundos sollozos.

-¿Qué ha pasado por tu corazón estos últimos años hija mía?

Y le contó a su madre sus últimos recuerdos.

-¡No es un musical Berry! Ya te lo dije.

-Sí ya lo sé, pero necesitas el dinero de esa señora para llevar a cabo tu obra Quinn.

-Eso sería perder la dignidad y la esencia natural de mi trabajo, es meterme en un mundo de las inconsistencias de la fama y el populismo.

-Así funciona este medio, bienvenida, tendrás que aguantarte.

-Perooo…

-Ya, basta de tanto berrinche. Si queremos que tu padre vea TU obra, tendrás que aceptar las condiciones de la señora.

-Preferiría que cantara tu hermana Rebecca antes de que esa niña…

-Sshhh… ¡silencio!... no veo porqué tanto interés en darle gusto a tu padre, los hijos no tenemos que demostrarles a ellos que somos buenos en las cosas que nos gusta hacer sólo para ganarnos su aprecio.

-No conoces a mi padre, si no hago bien las cosas, él me llevará de aquí a un lugar donde no quiero – Rachel giró su cabeza de inmediato hacia ella, asustada por esa repentina confusión.

-¿A-a dónde te llevará?

-No lo sé, pero me enviaría lejos, cualquier lugar del mundo sería malo si no estoy en Mckinley.- De ninguna manera Rachel quería que su padre se llevara a Quinn lejos, no eran amigas, estaba claro, pero de alguna manera, Rachel sentía un enorme aprecio y cercanía con la chica que le complicaba la existencia, a cada día que pasaba, las 24 horas, y no parecía cansarse. Pero ella apostaba por ver esa sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, en algún momento del día en la escuela, una sonrisa tal vez… macabra para muchos, pero que por alguna extraña razón, Rachel adoraba.

Los ojos Verdes de la niña rubia se clavaron en los marrones de ella, Rachel le sonrió, la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa, nunca antes lo había hecho.

Mientras le contaba a Shelby su más cercano recuerdo, la mirada verde de la niña pálida giraba todo alrededor de ella, esos ojos nunca los había logrado apartar de su mente, la conturbaban, la enloquecían, la torturaban, la… emocionaban.

-Vamos a ayudarte a olvidar Rachel, trataremos de hacerlo todo más fácil para ti, muy pronto, no recordarás más a Quinn Fabray.

XXX

-Pase – invitó la voz ronca de Quinn luego de que escuchara que llamaban a la puerta, estaba ensimismada en una montaña de documentos.

-Hola Qui… capitán Fabray – La joven pálida levantó su vista y expresó una media sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué?

-Quisiera hablar contigo…

-Ya lo estás haciendo.

-Sí, bueno… es que…

-Lo que tengas que decir hazlo rápido Marley, no tengo tu tiempo.

-Sí amm… bueno yo… es que…

-No estoy para demoras, en serio, habla ya.

-Ok… Kitty me contó lo que pasó hace un momento entre ustedes.

-Ah – bufó – era eso… ¿bueno y?

-Ella… está sentida.

-Aaooww, no me digas – señala con un sarcástico gesto y voz enternecida – Está sentida, ¿qué hago? ¿Le llevo un chocolate caliente y le pido disculpas?

-¡Ya sé que no harás eso! – respondió la joven enojada.

-Entonces ¿a qué viniste?

-Sabes que Kitty no ha superado lo que hubo entre ustedes.

-Es su problema – dijo alzando los hombros.

-Ella sigue enamorada de ti, se emocionó mucho cuando escuchó que venías, y te estuvo esperando con…

-No me importa.- Soltó, de pie acomodando una pila de papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Le hiciste daño Quinn, y a pesar de todo ella te quiere.

-Haber – habló de repente – Lo que hubo entre tu amiga y yo no fue más que un jueguito tonto y atractivo, que después se salió de control, se lo dejé muy en claro ¿de acuerdo? Lo aclaramos desde el principio. Sólo fue para pasar el rato, para divertirnos un poco, ella lo sabía, no es mi problema que se haya enamorado en serio.

-Pero ella te demostró que podía cambiar, que podía ser otra persona, si te incomodaba tanto su manera de ser Kitty estaba dispuesta a cambiar – Quinn aplaudió.

-Bien por ella, ya puede darse a la caridad.

-¡Quinn en serio…!

-¡¿Cuál es la parte que no entiendes? No quiero nada con tu amiga, lo que pasó fue sólo para divertirnos un rato ¿te lo explico con manzanas? Yo… soy una chica, que no se meterá jamás con otra mujer… ¿puedes entender eso?

-No… yo más bien creo que toda tu molestia está más bien en el hecho de que Rachel Berry y tú jamás pudieron llegar a ser "amiguitas", porque tu padre prefería que amistaras con nosotras y no con gente como ella…

-¡Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir Marley…! No vuelvas a mencionar a Rachel Berry en la misma frase donde te refieres a "nosotras"… ¿quedó claro? Estoy por mucho, encima de ustedes, si desacatas mi orden, créeme, Kitty sufrirá más las consecuencias.

-¿Tanto te duele lo que pasó con ella y su familia?

-¡Es suficiente! Fuera de aquí – dijo tomando a la muchacha por el brazo y llevándola fuera de la habitación – Te vuelvo a escuchar mencionar algo como eso y créeme… no te quedarán ganas de repetirlo… o no podrás hacerlo… es la última advertencia… y sabes que hablo en serio.

Marley la miró con rabia y terminó por marcharse. Quinn volvió adentro, quedándose recargada contra la puerta con los ojos cerrados, viajando una vez más al pasado para revivir sus recuerdos.

-Mira esto Marley, las bobas niñitas de Mckinley están celebrando un fin de semana más su mentira de hace poco.

-No es mentira, perdieron, no es mentira.

-Perdimos porque ustedes nos engañaron.

-Hicieron trampa.

-No, el aspecto no tenía nada que ver, el asunto estaba en la voz, que por supuesto ustedes no tienen.

-Así es… brutas.- La rubia se sujeta por la chaqueta en el brazo de Quinn.

-Pueden seguir caminando y dejando huellas de perdedoras.- Se burló la ojos verdes.

La muchacha rubia se le queda mirando circunspectiva, y se acerca lentamente hasta ella.

-Cuidadito Fabray, o tu papi se puede poner furioso si se entera con qué clase de gente te estás amistando.

-Pues entonces sal corriendo, no vayan a venir los fumigadores y te absorban como a insectos.

Kitty arquea una ceja sin dejar de mirarla y luego pone su vista en Rachel.

-Muy pronto las plagas van a extinguirse – Y se alejan.

Quinn comienza a sentirse mareada, camina hasta el escritorio y se apoya en sus manos, los recuerdos no la dejan mantenerse.

-¡Fuíste tú ¿verdad? ¡Fuíste tú la que le dijo a mi padre que yo estaba amistando con Rachel Berry!

-Sí, yo fui, lo hice, ¿hay algún problema?

-Sí, que te voy a partir la cara ahora mismo – Y se arroja sobre ella pero entonces Rachel aparece para detenerla.

-¡Quinn no!

-¡Déjame Rachel!

-No lo hagas… - Finn logra separarlas con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Esta… idiota le dijo a mi padre de mi… cercanía con Berry y ahora mi padre está furioso y no me quería dejarme volver a la escuela!

-Pero aquí estás…

-Quinn… no importa, mira…

-¿No lo entiendes Berry? ¡Te van a expulsar de Mckinley! – A Rachel le cayó como balde de agua fría.

Los puños de Quinn se estrellaron con violencia en el escritorio, pasó una mano por su frente, y examinó la piel, estaba seca, claro, ella no sudaba, sin embargo sentía su cuerpo arder por dentro.

XXX

Rachel no paraba de sollozar, su madre la había consolado y ayudado bastante pero con todo, lo que la morena menos quería, era olvidar su pasado, olvidarla a ella, Quinn había sido una de las personas más curiosas y especiales que ella había conocido.

-¡Deja de reírte!

-Es que eres tan ridícula y patética Berry.

-Quinn…

-Debes sentirte taaan estúpida.

-De acuerdo, expulsada.- Le dijo Finn con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-No pero yo sólo quería…

-Vas a la escalera – La rubia no tuvo más que retirarse, Rachel la miró con tristeza.

Más tarde, cuando ya todos se estaban despidiendo, Quinn se acercó hasta ella y le habló casi entre susurros.

-Ve mañana al aula de ensayo, a las 3, voy a estarte esperando – comienza a caminar hasta la puerta – Ah y… si aprecias tu vida más te vale que llegues exactamente a la hora que te indiqué.

Rachel no dudó en estar ahí al tiempo exacto, la atractiva muchacha de los ojos verdes ya la estaba esperando.

-Ahm, puntual eh Berry, te felicito.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No lo hiciste bien… ayer, con la canción que compuso Puck para que cantaras en el atracón de media noche.

-A todos les gustó…

-Sí pero a mí no y yo no soy tu amiga así que ten por seguro que no estoy fingiendo que me agradó lo que hiciste.- La morena reflexionó sobre lo último y estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Aaaow… Rachel Berry siempre a mi merced… así me gusta Berry.

-Quinn…

-Sólo quiero que ensayemos un poco para que le des su merecido a ese estúpido de Jesse – La morena sonrió ampliamente a sus espaldas, esto no era típico de Quinn, y menos con ella.

-Pensé que te caía bien con eso de que me hizo sentir mal con su engaño.

-Siii… pero ya sabes… con mi propia víctima nadie se mete… eso es algo que yo misma tengo qué hacer.- Rachel fingió sentirse molesta, en realidad, estaba segura que Quinn lo que tenía era preocupación.

-Pues… gracias.

-¡No estoy siendo benevolente Berry!

-No, está bien… es que… tú misma me lo advertiste, me dijiste que Jesse debía esconder algo y… así fue.- La rubia la mira directamente a los ojos, lo que hizo a Rachel ponerse nerviosa.

-Ponte esto – le dijo pasándole unas bocinas.

Cuando Rachel se presentó a cantar en ese evento, Quinn estuvo entre el público, apoyándola, la morena se sintió felíz.

Puck acudió temprano a trabajar esa mañana, en el camino saludó a Rachel, Britt y Rebecca que se dirigían a lavarse al río, en el islote, antes de la escuela. Él quería cerciorarse de una vez y por todas el peligro que representaba la recién llegada, estaba seguro que no debían confiarse, aunque se tratara de una chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí Puck?

-Busco al Comandante Knight, tengo algo que informarle.

-Puedes decírmelo a mí, soy su mano derecha, yo le pasaré el recado.

-Lo siento, se me dieron órdenes exclusivas de que se lo informara sólo a él.- La cara de James se contrajo.

-Pues no está, así que tendrás qué volver más al rato.

-De acuerdo – resolvió Puck observando con discreción todo dentro de la casa.

-¡Ya puedes irte Puck!

-Sí, lo siento señor – Se dirige a la salida trasera, atravesando la sala de recibimiento, escucha pasos y dos voces distintas.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Finn siguiendo a Quinn por la escalera.

-A realizar observación de campo.

-Debería ir contigo.

-Tal vez, pero sabes que odio estar acompañada cuando necesito estar concentrada.

-Ten cuidado, no conoces a la gente por aquí.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo qué hacer!

-¿A dónde vas Qui…?

-No te importa Santana.

La muchacha casi se estrella con Puck, que estaba parado observando la escena, sin alcanzar a ver el rostro del varón, pero a la chica, a la chica sí que pudo verla, la tuvo de frente, cara a cara, antes de que ella se volviera sobre sus espaldas para salir del otro lado, ignorando al chico que tenía delante, como si no estuviera ahí. Pálida, macabra y absolutamente hermosa, no podía tratarse de nadie más.

Invadido por el shock, da pequeños pasos hacia la puerta, pero entonces se topa con al joven latina. Había escuchado su nombre, y estaba leyendo su apellido en la insignia de su saco: Lopez.

XXX

-Rach, Rebecca se fue.

-¿Se fue? ¿A dónde?

-No lo sé, debe estar hacia arriba, en la cascada, voy a buscarla para decirle que ya debemos irnos. Ahora regreso.

Rachel se quedó remojando la ropa que acaba de quitarse cuando escuchó pisadas fuertes del otro lado del río. Notó la mirada de la persona sobre el caballo y se levantó asustada.

Quinn dirigió al fino animal hacia el dudoso puente de madera, que crujía a cada paso, y a cada paso que daba el caballo, la morena retrocedía dos, vacilante. La chica pálida se dio cuenta que no debía avanzar más por el peligro que representaba el peso del animal junto con el jinete y regresó sobre sus pasos, pero entonces una cuerda se rompe y el puente se ladea tirando a Quinn del caballo, hacia el agua; el animal pudo llegar a tierra seca, mientras que la muchacha luchaba por dar libertad a la pierna que se había atorado entre unas ramas. La corriente se hacía más fuerte y un tronco de árbol fue jalado hacia las aguas, golpeando a Quinn en la cabeza, al instante la joven se desvaneció.

Asustada y no estando segura de lo que hacía Rachel se arrojó al río para ir a su rescate, batalló para liberarla del ramaje pero al fin pudo lograrlo; con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban arrastró a la muchacha hasta a la orilla. No pudo evitarlo, antes de quitarle el cabello mojado de la cara se dio tiempo a observar el bello rostro de la joven, y la llenó de conmoción. Rachel echa un vistazo para asegurarse que nadie veía y se acerca a la chica inconsciente para darle respiración. No fue difícil, Quinn tose varias veces arrojando el líquido por la boca, Rachel se queda en el mismo lugar, sobre sus rodillas, observándola.

La muchacha se incorpora lentamente y abre los ojos, tose una vez más y luego gira su cabeza hacia la muchacha de su lado. La morena quedó expectante al contemplar los verdes y hermosos ojos de la chica que brillaron ante ella.

Bueno eso es todo mis lectores espero que les alla gustado el capitulo.

Saludos

Lina;)


End file.
